Their Future
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Begins after Trinity & Neo kiss, and sets out a whole different future for them together.
1. Conquest of the Heart

**The Beginning After the End  
part I **

This is my first Matrix fic. I'm a HUGE fan of Trinity & Neo and the Trin-Neo romance, so most of my fics will be about them. This begins when Neo & Trinity kiss.

* * *

When their lips touched, Trinity knew that her heart had been right. He was the one – for her as well as the Matrix. She heard Morpheus and Tank coming down the stairs, and pulled away. Neo looked at her, puzzled, but then his expression vanished when he heard Morpheus' voice.

"You are the One Neo. The One we have been waiting for." Morpheus stood in front of Neo, looking him in the eye.

"Yes, I know." Neo said solemnly.

"Wow Neo, this is so exciting!" broke in Tank. "When your heart stopped beating, I couldn't believe it. But then, all of a sudden, you came back to life again. It was like…magic!"

Neo shot Trinity a meaningful glance, then collapsed.

"Neo!" Trinity ran to him.

* * *

Two days later, Neo was finally strong enough to get out of his quarters. When he walked onto the main deck, he took a quick look around. The Neb was in very bad shape. The sentinels had all but destroyed the top of the ship, and there was a lot of work to be done before they could even think about flying back to Zion. He saw Tank, and wondered where Trinity and Morpheus were. Then he spotted her, at the top of the ship. When he looked at her, he saw Trinity quickly look away – it was obvious she had been staring at him.

He knew she hadn't been to see him at all while he was recovering, although he knew she was worried, he had heard her pacing outside his room every night. Neo wondered what was wrong. She had seemed distracted and embarrassed. She even seemed…almost…shy. Now, even though he had only spent a couple of months on the ship, Neo knew that if there was one thing Trinity was not, it was shy. So why was she acting like that?

"Neo. You're up." Tank greeted him, breaking his train of thought.

Neo looked at Tank blankly, before registering who he was. "Yeah."

"So how do you feel?"

"Alright."

"Well, let's see what job I can find for you." Tank looked around the ship, trying to find a task for him. But before he could assign Neo to a job, Tank was interrupted by Morpheus.

"Neo, you shouldn't work. You need your rest. You are very weak." He said.

Neo protested. "Yes, but it's my fault the Neb got destroyed. If I hadn't taken so long to get out of the Matrix, the squiddies wouldn't have gotten in and…"

Morpheus held up a hand to stop the flow. "Neo. It was my decision to let you get out. I had faith in you Neo. I knew you would get out before they destroyed us. If anything it is my fault." Neo opened his mouth to argue, but Morpheus stopped him. "Neo, if you really want to, then I will allow you to help us fix the ship. But I would really prefer it if you stayed in you quarters and got some rest. You did a lot of work in there. Tank, if Neo wants to work, give him simple ones, that won't take a lot of energy." He knew that Neo's frail body wouldn't be able to cope with any strenuous tasks, which put just about all of the tasks out of the picture. Turning on his heel, Morpheus went back upstairs.

"OK, so you really want to help Neo?" Neo nodded. "Alright, let's see what job we've got for you." After looking around for a while, trying to find the simplest task for him, Tank gave Neo the job of sweeping up the shards of metal and debris.

But even this jobs was an extreme effort. After about an hour, Neo felt like he would collapse, he was so exhausted. Tank noticed this, and sent Neo to his quarters.

Trinity was very worried about him, but tried not to show it. She had always made it a point never to show her emotions to anyone, and she didn't see why now should be any different.

* * *

Tank had been growing increasingly more frustrated with Neo & Trinity. They never talked, but they stole glances at each other from across rooms, not making eye contact. He knew that there was something going on, but he didn't have a clue as to what it was. So he decided to ask Neo about it. Even though he an Trinity were close, she never told him – or anyone anything. So his best bet was with Neo.

Tank approached Neo after lunch one day, making sure Trinity and Morpheus were gone.

"Neo. I wanna talk to you." He said.

"What about?"

"What happened between you and Trinity?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Neo looked confused, but Tank could tell he was pretending.

"Come on Neo, I know something's up. You don't talk, and you sneak glances at her from across the room. It's been going on since you found out you're the one."

"OK, but I can't tell you here. Let's go to my quarters." Neo led Tank out of the mess hall and into his own quarters. "Alright, here's what happened. You know when I was in the Matrix, when the agent shot me and I died."

"Yeah." Tank nodded.

"Well, Trinity told me that she wasn't afraid anymore. She said that the Oracle had told her she would fall in love…"

"with the One? She's in love with you?" Tank asked incredulously.

"Yeah. And then she kissed me. And that's when I believed that I was the One. The Oracle told me I was waiting for something. And now I know what that was. Trinity."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. Ever since I collapsed, I haven't spoken to her. I think she's embarrassed. I know she's worried about me, but she won't talk to me."

"Why don't you try talking to her?"

* * *

That night, as he lay in his bed, Neo thought about what Tank had told him. Tank was right. He should stop being so childish and just go talk to Trinity. But, what if she rejected him? What if she was mad at him?

Lying back, Neo tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Trinity.

_There you are, in a darkened room  
and you're all alone looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me,  
Come to me  
Can't you see that..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
Why don't you let me love you_

_Can you hear my voice,  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade so your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me,  
Run to me  
Cause I'm dying..._

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
Why don't you let me love you_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
Why don't you let me love you_

_I wanna to feel you need me  
Just like the air you're breathin'  
I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away,  
Don't walk away,  
Don't walk away,  
Don't walk away, no_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
Why don't you let me love you_

_Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why...  
Why don't you let me love you_

THE END, for now.

So what did you think? There will be more instalments, I promise. I have a very different future set out for Trinity & Neo, one which no-one else (I think) has done, yet.


	2. Reasons, Explanations

**Reasons, Explanations  
part II **

Sorry guys, for not giving you the details of the song I used in my last fic. It was _Nobody Wants to be Lonely_ by Christina Aguilera & Ricky Martin. Anyway, here's my new fic, it continues on from the last one.

* * *

The next morning, Neo tried to catch Trinity alone after breakfast, but she disappeared before he was even finished eating. All during that day, and the next, Neo tried to talk to Trinity, but she was very talented at avoiding people. The second night, Neo went up to Trinity's door. He put his hand on the handle, then took it off. Just as he was reaching for it again, the door opened and Neo found himself staring into Trinity's blue eyes. After a minute he tore himself away, and turned to go.

"Neo." Trinity said, not sounding embarrassed or shy.

"Yeah."

"We need to talk."

Neo nodded, and Trinity beckoned him inside her quarters.

Once they were inside, Trinity sat on the end of her bed, and Neo sat on the other end. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Trin I…" Neo trailed off, he had no idea what to say.

Trinity didn't know what to say either. She had spent the past two days avoiding Neo, while trying to figure out what was going on in her head. And now that she had finally figured it out, she didn't know how to tell him.

Instead of trying to find the words to tell her what he felt, Neo figured that actions were better than words, and so he kissed her. He felt her melt in his arms and knew that he had been right – she did love him, truly, not just because she felt obligated to because of what the oracle said. Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When the kiss ended, Trinity left her arms around his neck, and they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then Neo said the three words that Trinity had been waiting for. "I love you." She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Neo also smiled, and gently wiped away the tear. Then he wrapped his arms around her, and they went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tank knew something was up. For starters, Trinity and Neo came into the mess hall together, and they both looked happier, somewhat relieved.

Morpheus gave everyone their jobs, and Neo & Trinity were put in completely different parts of the ship. Tank noticed that they looked slightly unhappy at this, but did not complain.

"Tank. I need to speak with you." Morpheus said as the other two left. "It's about Neo & Trinity. I know there's some chemistry, but how much? Are they in love?"

"That's what I'd like to find out." Morpheus looked confused, so Tank went on. "I talked to Neo a couple of days ago. He said that while he was 'dead' in the Matrix, Trinity had told him that the Oracle had said she would fall in love with the One. And how he couldn't be dead because she loved him."

Now Morpheus understood. "And now that she's professed her love for him, she's confused and embarrassed. She doesn't want to love him if he doesn't return her love."

"I dunno, probably, I haven't talked to Trin about it yet."

"I think you should leave them alone for a while. Let them sort it out themselves. When they're ready, they'll tell us."

* * *

A week later, Trinity & Neo still hadn't told the others about their newfound relationship. They were too busy exploring – everything was so much different when you loved someone. Each night they spent together, in either Neo or Trinity's quarters. They hadn't slept together just yet, they just enjoyed each other's company.

_I can't believe you're here with me  
And now it seems my world's complete  
And I never want this moment to end  
I close my eyes and still I see  
My dreams become reality  
And now I know how it feels to be in love_

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
I think it's time for you to heed these lines  
'Cos there's something I want to say _

_I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you (It's always been you)  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you_

_Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
Can become lovers in the end  
Only god knows what the future will bring  
So hold me close and don't let go  
'Cos this is love, boy, don't you know?  
And we're gonna be together for eternity_

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
I think it's time for you to heed these lines  
'Cos there's something I want to say _

_A love so strong it can't be wrong  
It's with you that I belong _

_(This time) this time I'm gonna make sure it turns out right  
I wanna be your everything and by your side  
For the rest of my life  
(This love) this love Feels the way that love should be  
Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise  
'Cos I'm in love with you_

_I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you (It's always been you)  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you_

_Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
Can become lovers in the end  
Only god knows what the future will bring  
So hold me close and don't let go  
'Cos this is love, boy, don't you know?  
And we're gonna be together for eternity_

Neo quietly closed the door to Trinity's quarters and turned around. Trinity was sitting on her bed, shivering. A concerned look crossed Neo's face as he went over to her. Kneeling in front of her, Neo put one hand either side of her face and forced her to look up. When she looked into his eyes, he could tell she had been crying. Wordlessly, he stood up and took her in his arms, rocking her as she sobbed.

Hiccuping and sniffing, Trinity eventually calmed down. It was only then that Neo released his hold, allowing her to look back into his eyes.

Softly he spoke, "Trinity, what's wrong?"

"I…um… I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening." Neo's voice was so soft Trinity could hardly hear it.

"I've never told anyone this before…not even Morpheus. No-one knows."

"What is it Trin?" Neo's voice was filled with concern and he took Trinity's hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

"In the Matrix, when I was 12 my…my…my father…" she trailed off.

Neo had never seen Trinity stutter before, so he knew it must be something _very_ serious. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"My father…molested me." Trinity held up her hand to stop Neo from butting in at that moment. "He…he raped me Neo."

"Oh Trinity," Neo's voice was filled with pity. He moved to comfort her, but she moved away – she wasn't finished and she had to tell him now before she lost her nerve.

"I…I became pregnant. No-one noticed my clothes were getting tight." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "My daughter was brought up as my little sister. Everyone believed it. My mother knew the truth, and she never told. Then my dad killed her. He killed my mom Neo."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Next up, a flashback to Trinity's life before she was unplugged. How she got into computers and what really happened with her family.

So what did you think? It's intense, I know. I was gonna do a first-sleeping-together scene, but this came out instead so I'll do one of them in a future fic. The reason I wrote that thing with Trinity is that I got this idea for a fic about Trinity's life before & just after she was unplugged. And then I decided to include it in my series.

BTW, the lyrics are from _Finally Found_ by the Honeyz.


	3. Nightmare Flashback

**Nightmare Flashback  
part III **

Continues from the previous fic.

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in court."

As she watched her father being led away by the police, Alex Jackson hugged onto her sister tightly. They wouldn't be separated, no matter what the cost.

Another police member, a woman this time, came over to the two girls. She looked at them. A scrawny teenager and a squirming toddler. They were holding each other tightly. She saw a bond between them that she had never before seen between sisters, especially being this far apart in age.

"What's your name?" she asked, bending over to look into the elder girl's face.

"Alex." The girl whispered. "Alexandra."

"Well Alex, is it OK if I call you that?" when the girl nodded, she went on. "my name's Olivia and I need you to come with me."

"What about Jayde? Can she come too?" Alex said, referring to the girl in her arms.

Olivia smiled. "Sure. Come on." She stood up and reached for Alex's hand, but she pulled away fearfully. "OK, just follow me."

She walked a short way away, to the squad car, and turned to make sure that the girls were following her. They were, and Alex was whispering quietly into her sister's ear.

"Don't worry Jayde. I won't let anyone take you away."

* * *

After hours of examining and questioning, Alex and Jayde were given beds in the children's ward of the hospital. They were asleep almost immediately.

Olivia looked at the sleeping girls. She had found out quite a lot about them, after she had gotten Alex to open up. For some reason, the child was very reluctant to talk, about anything. Alex was thirteen. Her sister had just turned two. They hadn't let go of each other at all, until they had to sleep in separate beds. Alex was very affectionate with Jayde, tending to her every wish. Olivia was puzzled by this. The two had obviously had a rough childhood, with no love from either parent, and yet they shared a bond stronger than any other she had known.

And now what would they do? Where would they go? Their mother was dead, their father charged with her murder. Alex had said they had no family, no relatives they could go to. What would become of the Jackson girls?

_

* * *

_

(Flash forward to the present)

"The next day they put us in a foster home. Together. I kept Jayde safe. But then I had to be a witness at my father's trial. I was the only one who knew the whole story, and I told the court. I told them everything." Trinity sniffed, and wiped her eyes yet again. Neo's grip tightened around her as she continued. "I saw my father giving me a death stare as I told them exactly what he had done to me, that Jayde was my child. He would be charged for rape as well as murder, he would spend his life in prison. Then, when I went back to the foster home that night…Jayde was gone."

* * *

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Alex ran around the house yelling, trying to find Jayde. "Where did you put her?" She demanded, grabbing hold of her foster-father. "Where did she go?"

He quietly gripped her wrists and prised her hands off him. Then he led her into the lounge.

"She's been taken to another foster family. The social service worker decided it was best for the two of you to live apart."

"Why? Why? She's my _daughter_. _Mine_. I have custody rights."

"I'm sorry Alex but…"

"Don't call me that!" Alex snapped, "Don't ever call me that! You…traitor!"

Her foster-father looked was taken aback, then regained his composure and continued "Alright _Alexandra_, I'm sorry but until you're 21, you don't have custody over anyone. The government has custody until someone adopts her."

"But…but…that's seven years. She'll be nine then. Are you telling me I can't see my daughter for _seven years_?"

"Of course you can see her – until she's adopted. Then it will be up to the people who adopt her as to whether or not you can see her."

This was too much for Alex. She slumped to the floor and began to cry.

_

* * *

_

(Flash forward to the present)

"I've never cried since. Tonight was the first time I've cried in 11 years."

"Oh Trinity." Neo hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "You should have told someone."

"No. You can't tell anyone, you understand? Tell _no-one_."

"Alright Trin. I won't tell anyone." Neo kissed her softly on the lips and leaned back, allowing Trinity to sit between his legs and continue her story.

* * *

After Jayde was taken from her, Alex lost her fearfulness. Her secret was known to the world, and she had to take care of herself. She learned karate and boxing, and was soon known as the best fighter in the school. So she didn't have to see her foster family much, Alex buried herself in her schoolwork. She was soon declared a genius, and did her International Baccalaureate when she was 15. The reason she did the IB, and not the HSC, was that she hated her foster parents, and wanted to go to another country to study.

And so Alex went to Harvard University in the USA. She wasn't sure what she wanted to study, so she took a computer course and a mathematics course, the two things she was best at.

One night, Alex's roommate and only friend, Robbie, introduced her to the world of hackers. With Robbie's help Alex, or Trinity as she became known, quickly learned everything there was to know about hacking. Together the two girls hacked into everything and anything.

Soon, Alex became obsessed with hacking. She stopped going to university, hacking into the school system every so often to change her marks. She hardly slept. She heard something about the Matrix, and started searching for the answer to her question. Then she heard that no-one had ever cracked the IRSD base. So that became her ultimate goal.

Then one day it happened. She cracked the IRSD base. Robbie couldn't believe it. Overnight Alex became a superstar in the world of hacking, and was regarded as the best hacker in the US.

It was after her rise to fame that Alex began her downward spiral. She started drinking, and using drugs. She forgot to change her marks, so she failed college. She was careful never to get so drunk or drugged that she slept with someone, but besides that…

But she still did her hacking. Only now she did it during the day, as she was out partying all night. Then one afternoon Alex got a message. A message from Morpheus, the man she had been trying to find for nine months. She made an appointment to meet with him one night, but the inevitable happened. She got too drunk, and couldn't find her way to their meeting place.

* * *

(_flash forward)_

"When Morpheus found me, I was unconscious outside the club where I had been partying. He took me to an abandoned hotel – the same one where I took you. Then he waited with me until I woke up." Trinity shivered at the memory. "The leader at the time – Royal – offered me the pills and I took the red one. The rest you know."

"Jeez Trin. My matrix life sounds like a day at the beach compared to yours." Neo said, his grip tightening around his girlfriend.

"I was unlucky."

"Damn right."

_When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
When all that surrounds you  
Is secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Standing here all alone_

_And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day when life is through  
This I promise you, ooh  
This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun_

_Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day when life is through  
This I promise you, ooh  
This I promise you_

_Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please review & tell me what you think. I can't make it better unless you tell me how!

BTW the song is _This I Promise You_ by NSync.


	4. Their Love

Our Love  
part IV 

Continues from the previous fic.

After that night, when Trinity had told him of her past, Neo had a lot more respect for her.  Not that he hadn't respected her before she told him, but he found a new sort of respect.  It amazed him that someone could hold such a big secret inside for such a long time.

Now that Neo knew something about her, Trinity felt more at ease with him.  She also felt more equal.  She had watched him, and knew what his life in the Matrix was like, and now he knew what hers had been like.  Trinity no longer felt like they were strangers.  Even though it had only been a year since she had begun watching him, it felt like she had know him all her life.

Every night, they spent in one another's rooms, talking for hours about everything and anything.  Neither one had ever felt this kind of connection with someone before, and while it was frightening, it was also very exciting.  They found it so easy to talk to one another, and they both knew how important communication was in a relationship, especially on a ship like theirs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been seven days since Neo and Trinity had saved Morpheus, and they were still trying to get the 'Neb ready for travelling.  They couldn't pull anyone out of the Matrix while the ship was in such bad condition, and there was a lot to do before they could travel to Zion to get the ship fixed properly.  Zion had said they would help as soon as they could, but two other ships had crashed into each other and their emergency services were working non-stop to try and fix the problem.

Tank and Morpheus had finally been told about the relationship between Trinity and Neo, and they both received the information courteously, not letting on that they already knew.  They had seen the way the two acted around each other, and had come to the conclusion that they were officially in a relationship.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One night, when Trinity was asleep, Neo took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and put it on his chest near his heart. Then he sat up and looked at her. He planted soft kisses on her face, but she didn't wake up. He wanted to wake her up and tell her that he loved her, but he decided not to. When he started caressing her face with the back of his hand, she opened her eyes. When she smiled at him, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He thought she was the most gorgeous woman in the world, with her angelic face and soft skin. He was mesmerized by her eyes and her smile.   
She looked into Neo's face, with his cute smile and sparkling brown eyes. It was nice to wake up and look into a face as gorgeous as his. What she had with Neo, was something that she had been wanting for so long. She rubbed his chest while he continued to caress her face.  She continued looking at him after he fell asleep.  He was just so gorgeous.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
She knew that he didn't hear her, but she had to say it. She kissed him softly on the mouth and fell asleep in his arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next night, Trinity locked the door of her quarters after entering.  Neo looked at her questioningly.  She answered with a simple smile and nod.

Taking her into his arms, Neo kissed her passionately.  She responded eagerly and ran her hands through the short fuzz of his hair.  While kissing her, Neo ran his hands over her back, and then slowly, he moved one hand under her top.  When she didn't respond, he put the other one with the first, and began to explore her back under her shirt.

Pulling away from his kiss, Trinity pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor.  Then she pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him again.  But he soon broke the kiss, and removed his own shirt, allowing her to catch her first glimpse of his hairless chest.

Kissing again, they explored new territory, running their hands over each other's skin.  Breaking away, Neo motioned towards the door.

"Trin, I'm it's my shift tonight…"

Trinity cut him off with a shake of her head, "don't worry Neo, I sorted it out with Tank.  Your shift is tomorrow night.  Now c'mere."  Pulling him back to her, she kissed him again.

That night, they crossed the final boundary between friends and lovers.  They became connected in every possible physical and emotional sense.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two days later, the Neb was ready for travelling.  It was a great risk, as the ship didn't have much power left, and couldn't withstand more than two EMP's if the sentinels should attack.  But Morpheus didn't want to wait until the ship from Zion arrived, because that would have been even more dangerous, and he believed that they could make it to Zion without being troubles by the machines.

Neo made his way up to the cockpit, and was surprised to see only Trinity there.

"I didn't know you could fly this thing."  He said.

"Yep.  And I was taught the old-fashioned way, none of that programming stuff."

As Trinity skilfully navigated her way through the endless tunnels, she could feel her heart pounding.  Trying to ignore it, she concentrated on the scene before her, making sure they didn't get lost.

"Wow you're pretty good."  
"Yes, she makes a great pilot."  Came Morpheus' voice from behind him.  "I often let her pilot the ship.  She's a fast learner, only took three weeks, and she was flying the ship like a pro."

Trinity blushed, and hoped that neither of the men saw her red face.  But they both did, and exchanged a secret smile.  It was obvious that Trinity didn't know how to handle receiving compliments.

"We're almost there."  Trinity said over her shoulder, not wanting them to see her face.

"OK, Trinity.  I'll take it from here."  Morpheus moved into the co-pilot's seat and took over the controls.

Trinity took Neo's hand and led him out.  "We have to go.  Only Morpheus can enter Zion."

Once they were out of earshot, Neo asked why.  "I don't know why."  Trinity responded.  "Safety precautions I guess."

"He's been spending a lot of time with Tank lately hasn't he?"  Neo asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we've been spending a lot of time together, so the only other person to spend time with is Tank."

"Do you think they're planning something?"

"Nah.  Tank can't keep secrets.  Never tell him anything you want to keep secret, everyone on the ship will know within a few hours."

By now they had reached the main control room, and had to stop talking because Tank was there monitoring the Matrix.  They were looking at a potential new recruit, but couldn't pull him out until the ship was properly fixed.

"Hey Tank, how's Cyclops?"  Trinity asked.  Cyclops was the potential new recruit, so nicknamed because he was blind in one eye.

"Great, he's getting close to us.  It'll be time to pull him out soon.  I just home the 'Neb will be ready by then, otherwise either the agents or some other ship will get to him first."

"Don't worry Tank, we'll get him."  Neo said.  "Now why don't you go get some rest, you're going to have a big welcoming in Zion.  Trin and I can watch him while you're gone."

Tank hesitated for a moment, then nodded and headed to his quarters.

"I really need to learn how to read this thing."  Neo commented, staring at the screen filled with the ever present scrolling matrix characters.  "Especially since I'm probably going to start seeing it in the matrix as well."

"What do you mean?"  Trinity asked, sitting next to Neo.

"After I killed Agent Smith, all I could see was these little characters, there was no colour except green and I could only faintly make out the differences that made the lines and things."

"That's weird.  It's probably got something to do with the fact that you're the One, so you can change pretty much anything you want in the matrix."

"_Anything_?"  Neo said with a coy tone in his voice.

Trinity lightly slapped him, "Probably, but don't get any ideas, there's no way I'm going on any missions naked."

Neo grinned, then looked back at the characters.  "So, will you teach me?"

"Sure."  Trinity began pointing out the characters and combinations of characters that were different parts of the matrix.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yep, after seeing _Matrix Reloaded_ this afternoon (and loving it more than the first movie), I've decided to continue my story, and hopefully wrap it up in a few more chapters, coz I don't want to lose interest again, and I don't have a whole lot of time to write any more, now that I'm in my second-last year of high school.

I loved the idea (in the _MR_) of Neo choosing Trinity over the whole of humankind, even though that was kinda selfish, the fact that she didn't die (permanently) just proves that Neo is not just any 'One', he's the One that's going to bring the war to an end.  And also, it was obvious Trin wasn't going to die because:

a) she's in the next one

b) it's my logic that if Trin dies, then Neo will no longer be the One, coz he didn't believe he was the One before she loved him, so it would make sense that if she died he would no longer believe that he was the One, coz he couldn't save her life. (OK, that even confused me so…)

Reviews please peeps!


End file.
